


Tell Me It Isn't True Yamamoto x Reader

by Cow_Moooooo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cow_Moooooo/pseuds/Cow_Moooooo
Relationships: Yamamoto Takeshi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Tell Me It Isn't True Yamamoto x Reader

(Y/N) = Your Name  
(H/T) = Hair Type  
(H/C) = Hair Color  
(H/L) = Hair Length  
(S/C) = Skin Color  
(E/C) = Eye Color

Can’t Take My Eye’s Off Of You

It was there at Mochibun™ Cafe where you worked when you had met the black haired boy and his group of friends.

“Hello! Welcome to Mochibun Cafe~! How may I serve you?” You asked very cheerfully as you walked towards the group of boys.

“U-um a table for six p-please” a boy with light brown hair stuttered.

Little did you know, crossing paths with this boy would cause you such troubles.

“Please, come this way!” You motioned the boys towards a booth that rested against the window which displayed your beautiful work place. As they took their seats you placed the menus down onto their table and chirped, “I’ll give you a moment to look over the menu, I suggest trying out our popular dish, “Capoll De Rosa Spilla”* with an edible rosebud that delicately lays on top, I’ll be back with some complimentary beverages, and please enjoy yourselves~”

“Ah thank you!” The boy with light brown hair said.

As you made your way into the kitchen your boss called you over. “Ahhh (Y/N) ! I was hoping you could stay a little longer? One of my workers just called in sick!” Your boss begged, clinging to your uniform. You looked down at her, giving her a warm smile, “Lulu, of course, I don’t mind.”

“AHHH (Y/N) THANK YOU!” She cried, clasping her hands together.

“Yamamoto!” Gokudera snapped.

“H-huh? Ahaha sorry!” He replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Are you done daydreaming? We have important things to discuss.” He snapped again, drawing his attention back to Tsuna.

Slowly, Yamamoto allowed his eyes to wander back to Tsuna once he saw your (H/C) (H/T) disappear into the kitchen.

*Capoll De Rosa Spilla is a chocolate dome filled with layers of chocolate macadamia nut, creme de menthe custard and a sponge vanilla cake that has an edible rosebud that lays on top of the dome.


End file.
